A Night at the Opera
by GhostAdventuresLover17
Summary: The characters from Wicked visit Paris and spend a night at the Opera Populaire. Romance, chaos, and jealousy ensue. Hope you enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hurry up Elphaba!" Fiyero called up the stairs. "We don't want to be late!" "I'm coming!" Elphaba adjusted her hat, and then left the bathroom. She went downstairs where her friends and sister were waiting. Her father came down directly behind her. "I'm glad you're not hiding tonight, Elphie!" Glinda said. Glinda was Fiyero's girlfriend, and Elphaba's best friend. Her short, curly, blonde hair bounced against her shoulders as she talked. Her dress was short, sleeve-less, frilly, and pink, and her pink high-heels made her look taller than she was. A pink rose was tucked into her mass of curls. Her blue eyes were bright, and, as usual, Elphaba noticed that she was wearing blush and pink lipstick. Elphaba drew herself up to her full height. Her emerald green eyes were fierce. "I'm not hiding anymore. People can accept me for who I am, or not. Either way, it's not my problem." Elphaba was wearing a long, navy blue dress, and brown lace-up boots. The dress was sleeveless. She was wearing a tall, black witch hat that Glinda had given her. Her long, curly, black hair was pulled back into a long braid. Her skin was green. That was why everyone hated her. Her father put his right hand on her left shoulder. "Come on guys. We'll be late. We better go." The six of them left the house, and started walking towards the Opera House. People in the street looked at Elphaba, but she ignored them and kept walking. Elphaba's father, The Wizard, was on her right, Fiyero and Glinda were behind them, and then came Boq, who was pushing Nessa (because Nessa was in a wheelchair). The Paris air was warm on this particular night, and the skies were clear. The group had come to Paris on vacation, and had decided to spend one night at the Opera. When they got to the Opera House, they all went up the ramp and through the front doors. The foyer was crowded. People turned and stared at Elphaba. She ignored the stares, and the group made their way to the elevator. They went up to the next floor, and made their way to box five. The box keeper and a young ballerina were waiting for them. The woman was tall, about The Wizard's height. She was wearing a long, black dress. Her brown eyes were severe, but also had a softness to them that comes when a woman becomes a mother. Her honey-colored hair was pulled back into a tight bun. The girl next to her came up to the woman's shoulders. She was slender and had brown eyes. She was wearing a white, gauze tutu, and white ballet slippers. Her honey-colored hair was pulled back into a long ponytail. The woman stepped forward and said, "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. My name is Antoinette Giry. And this is my daughter, Meg." The woman spoke with a thick, French accent. Beside her, the girl curtsied. The Wizard said, "Good evening to you both! I'm The Wizard, this is my daughter, Elphaba, her best friend, Glinda, Glinda's boyfriend, Fiyero, Elphaba's sister, Nessa, and Nessa's boyfriend, Boq." They all waved in turn as The Wizard introduced them. Meg looked at Nessa, and then at Boq. Nessa had long, curly, brown hair, and pale skin. Her eyes were light blue, and looked bright, but also had a sad look to them. Her dress was a light pink. Meg felt sympathy for Nessa. She couldn't imagine not having the freedom of her legs! Then Meg looked at Boq. He seemed to be about her height. He had short, brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a white tuxedo shirt, a brown evening jacket, nice, brown slacks, brown dress shoes, and a green and pink striped tie. Nessa was wearing pink sandals. "If you all will follow me." Madame Giry said. She and Meg turned and led the way into box five. The Wizard, Boq, and Nessa sat in the seats in the back of the box (although Nessa sat in her wheelchair), and Elphaba, Fiyero, and Glinda sat in the front. Elphaba sat in the armchair on the far right, Glinda sat on her left, and Fiyero sat on _her_ left. Once the group was seated, Madame Giry and Meg turned to leave. Suddenly Glinda said, "Meg?" Meg turned. "Yes?" "Who's that guy in box three?" Meg went over to Glinda and looked over at box three. "Oh," she said. "That's Raoul de Chagny. The Vicomte." Glinda nodded, and Meg flashed her a sly smile. Then Meg gave Boq a warm smile, and she and Madame Giry left the box. Outside, Meg turned to her mother and said, "I think Glinda finds Raoul attractive. And Boq's pretty cute!" Madame Giry smiled and shook her head. "You better get going Meg! The show's about to start!" Meg nodded, kissed her mother, and ran downstairs. Back inside box five, Glinda laid her head on Fiyero's right shoulder, and he put his arm around her. Five minutes later, the curtain opened, and the show started. A girl of about eighteen came out onto the stage and began to sing. "Think of me. Think of me fondly when we've said good-bye. Remember me once in a while. Please promise me you'll try…" The girl's name was Christine Daae. And she had a beautiful voice. She had white skin, blue eyes, rosy cheeks, and long, brown hair. Christine's hair was pulled back into a long braid, and she had white flowers tucker into her braid. She was wearing a long, white dress with short, puffy sleeves that cam down to the top of her arm, leaving her bare shoulders exposed. Elphaba saw her glance at Raoul a few times, and Raoul was gazing at Christine intently. Fiyero was watching Christine, like everyone but Elphaba and Glinda. Glinda was gazing at Raoul. He had white skin, blue eyes, and short, brown hair. He was wearing a white shirt with a lace collar, a blue evening jacket, and black dress shoes. Elphaba gazed at Fiyero. She had been in love with him for a few months, but she had never admitted it to anyone. He was very attractive. He had brown eyes and short, brown hair. He was her height, and was light on his feet. Tonight he was wearing a short-sleeved, white shirt, a red, button-up, sleeve-less vest, long, white pants, and brown boots. Not wanting anyone to catch her looking at Fiyero, Elphaba turned her attention back to Christine. After the show, all of them (except for Nessa) stood up and applauded. Then they left the box and went back down to the foyer. While no one was looking, Elphaba slipped away and made her way to Christine's dressing-room. Elphaba kind of had a thing for singing, and she wanted to see if the diva could give her some tips. On her way, she passed Raoul, who was going in the direction that she's came. Elphaba reached Christine's dressing-room, and noticed that the door was ajar, and the room was dark. Elphaba gently pushed the door open. She noticed instantly that the mirror on the wall opposite her was also ajar. Weak, gold light was coming into the room. Elphaba pulled open the mirror, and saw a stone passage lit by torches in sconces on the walls. Elphaba cautiously entered the passage, determined to know where it led.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elphaba walked quickly and quietly down the passage. All was quiet. "I must be in the cellars." she thought. She went down a short flight of stairs, and came to the edge of a black, glossy lake. In the distance, she could hear singing. "Those who have seen your face draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear. It's me they hear. Your/my spirit and my/your voice in one combined! The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my/your mind!..." It was Christine and a man. The man had a beautiful voice! Elphaba felt suddenly tired. She went back over to the steps and sat down. She leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes as the couple finished their song. After a minute or two, she drifted off the sleep… Elphaba awoke an hour later to the sound of splashing water. She jerked awake and stood up. A man in a boat was rowing towards her shore. He alighted, and froze when he saw Elphaba. She got a good look at him. He was a foot taller than her, it seemed. He had short, brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and long, slender fingers. A white mask was covering the right side of his face. He was wearing a black dress shirt, black slacks, black dress shoes, black gloves, and a long, black cloak. After a minute or two, he brushed past her. "Follow me." he called over his shoulder. Without really knowing why, Elphaba obeyed. He walked briskly, and she had to hurry to keep up with him. He led her up several floors, and they finally reached the roof. He walked out into the middle of the roof, and she followed. He turned sharply to face her. "Who are you?" he demanded. Elphaba's mind went blank for a minute. His voice was intoxicating. It sounded like he was singing, but he wasn't. "Who are you?" he asked again. "E-Elphaba Thropp." she stammered. "W-Who are you?" "Erik Destler." Erik moved closer to her. Elphaba's heart was beating furiously. She didn't know what, but something made Erik seem extremely attractive. Maybe it was his pure, angelic voice. Maybe it was the sense of mystery that surrounded him. Maybe it was the way he held himself. Or maybe it was the passion in his beautiful eyes. No matter what it was, it had rendered Elphaba senseless. Erik's presence alone had pushed all thoughts of Fiyero from Elphaba's mind. "Why were you at the edge of the lake?" he asked quietly. "I wanted to talk to Christine, so I went to her dressing-room. She wasn't there, and the mirror was ajar. I followed the passage, and I heard you two singing…" Elphaba trailed off. Erik chuckled quietly. "You're a curious thing, aren't you?" "Yes?" "Curiosity can be a sin, you know." Elphaba didn't answer. Erik moved closer to her, and gently placed his right hand on the left side of her face. "You're an innocent little virgin, aren't you?" he asked softly. He was smirking. Elphaba slowly nodded. "Why do you ask?" "You're very attractive Elphaba." Elphaba's heart skipped a beat. No one had ever called her attractive before. Erik placed his left hand on the right side of Elphaba's face, and gently pressed his forehead against hers. "You can leave now if you want to." His hot breath felt good on her cheeks. "And why would I do that?" Elphaba asked. "Because, if you don't, you'll find that I can be very seductive." "Oh really?" "Really." "Prove it." Elphaba felt reckless. Erik smirked. "If you insist." He pulled away from her. He was silent for a minute, and then began to sing. "Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses. Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor. Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender. Turn your face away from the garish light of day. Turn your thoughts away form cold, unfeeling light and listen to the music of the night!" Elphaba had closed her eyes when he had touched the right side of her face, and she had kept them closed while they talked, and while he sang. She became entranced in his voice as he continued. "Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams! Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before! Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar, and you'll live as you've never lived before! Softly, deftly, music shall caress you. Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you. Open up your mind! Let your fantasies unwind in this darkness that you know you cannot fight! The darkness of the music of the night! Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world! Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before! Let your soul take you where you long to be! Only then can you belong to me!" At that point, Erik came up behind Elphaba and wrapped his arms around her waist. She gasped sharply as he pulled her back against his chest. His lips were right next to her right ear. He smirked again. His hands roamed freely over her body as he continued singing. "Floating. Falling. Sweet intoxication. Touch me! Trust me! Savor each sensation! Let the dream begin! Let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write! The power of the music of the night!" Elphaba let go completely. She sank into Erik's arms with a soft moan. He scooped her up in his arms as he finished the song. "You alone can make my song take flight! Help me make the music of the night!" Erik caught Elphaba's hat as it fell, and gently placed it on her lap. Without a second thought, Elphaba gently pulled off his mask, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed his lips. Erik tensed at first, but when he realized that Elphaba wasn't repulsed by his face, he relaxed, and gave in to the intoxication of her lips against his. The right side of Erik's face looked like he'd received a third-degree burn. The skin was pink, raw, and deformed. But Elphaba didn't care. She still found him _extremely_ attractive! After about a minute, they pulled away, and Erik put his mask back on. Then Erik carried Elphaba down to Christine's dressing-room, down the stone passage, and to the edge of the lake. He laid her down in the boat, sat down opposite her, and started rowing. Elphaba laid back with her eyes closed. She could feel Erik's eyes on her. A thousand different emotions coursed through her. She decided to express them. Elphaba softly began to sing. "Kiss me too fiercely. Hold me too tight. I need help believing you're with me tonight. My wildest dreamings could not foresee lying beside you with you wanting me. And just for this moment, as long as you're mine, I've lost all resistance and crossed some borderline! And if it turns out it's over too fast, I'll make every last moment last as long as you're mine!" Erik's heart was filled with passion as he watched Elphaba, and listened to the words that she was singing. When she stopped singing, he decided to express himself too. He sang, "Maybe I'm brainless. Maybe I'm wise. But you've got me seeing through different eyes! Somehow I've fallen under your spell, and somehow I'm feeling it's up that I fell!" Their voices rose as they sang together, Elphaba's soprano mixing with Erik's tenor. "Every moment, as long as you're mine, I'll wake up my body and make up for lost time!" Erik looked at her tenderly and sang, "Say there's no future for us as a pair…" Elphaba joined him again as they finished the song. "And though I may know I don't care, just for this moment, as long as you're mine, come be how you want to, and see how bright we shine! Borrow the moonlight until it is through, and know I'll be here, holding you, as long as you're mine!" They reached the shore where Erik's house was built as they ended the song. Erik leaned over Elphaba and looked down into her eyes. There was intense longing and passion… and something else too that Erik couldn't identify. "What is it?" he asked gently. Elphaba shook her head. "It's just… for the first time… I feel… _wicked!_" She gently pulled off Erik's mask again, wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him down on top of her, and kissed him passionately. Erik moaned into her mouth. Elphaba gently ran her hands down his sides, silently begging for him to claim her. Erik gently pulled away and stood up. He stepped out of the boat, turned around, and scooped Elphaba back up into his arms. His mask was now lying on Elphaba's lap with her hat. Erik carried her inside, and took her to what used to be Christine's bedroom. Christine was gone. "She must have swam across the lake." Erik thought. He didn't care, though. He had Elphaba now. He laid Elphaba down on the swan bed. He picked up her hat and his mask, and laid them on a nearby chair. He took off his cloak and threw it over the back of the chair. Then he climbed into the bed beside Elphaba, and covered them both up. Elphaba kissed him again as he stroked her face. "Are you comfortable?" Erik asked softly. "Yes." "Are you warm?" "Yes." "Good." Elphaba snuggled close to him as they both closed their eyes. At the same moment, they let go and slipped away into a world of passion and love together…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When they reached the foyer, The Wizard slipped off. He wanted to find Madame Giry. He took the stairs up to the next floor. He went to box five, and found Madame Giry sitting where Elphaba had sat during the performance. He took off his hat and said gently, "Madame?" Madame Giry turned and blushed slightly when she saw The Wizard. "Monsieur." she said quietly. Madame Giry had found him attractive when she'd first seen him before the show. The Wizard was a tall man, about six feet. He had grey hair around the edge of his hairline, and he was bald in the center. He had a grey mustache and glasses. His eyes were blue. He was wearing a grey, pin-striped suit, grey slacks, grey dress shoes, and a long, grey coat that could have passed for a lab coat. He was holding his grey top hat in his hands. "Please," he said quietly. "call me Joel." "Joel," Madame Giry said softly. She stood up and came towards him. "And you can call me, Antoinette." Madame Giry extended he right hand. Joel took her hand in his hands and kissed it gently. Antoinette smiled. They pulled away and went and sat down in the first row of the box. Madame Giry sat in the armchair, and Joel sat next to her on her left. Joel reached over and gently took Antoinette's left hand in his right hand. They sat there like that for several minutes, not talking. Then Joel said, "You're very attractive Antoinette." They looked at each other. Antoinette blushed. "Thank you Joel. You too." "You have beautiful eyes." "Thank you. So do you." They were silent again. They both felt very shy towards each other. Antoinette looked at Joel and said, "You really care about Elphaba, don't you?" Joel nodded. "Yes I do. I only met her a year ago. And I found out she was my daughter two months ago. But we're pretty close." "Why weren't you around for her whole life" "She's my illegitimate daughter. Her mother cheated on her husband, Nessa's father, with me. Elphaba grew up believing that Frex was her father. But she knows the truth now, and so do I, and I think we're both happier." "That's good." "You and Meg seem close." "Yes we are. We have been ever since my husband died, and I came to work here." "I'm sorry about your husband." "It's alright. He died five years ago. We still miss him, Meg and I, but we've got each other." Joel nodded. "Elphaba's mother died when she gave birth to Nessa. Elphaba missed her terribly, I know. I have too…" Antoinette looked at him empathetically. "I'm sorry." "It's alright. She died about eighteen years ago." Antoinette nodded. They sat in silence for another couple of minutes. Antoinette leaned over and laid her head on Joel's right shoulder. Joel took Antoinette's left hand in his left hand, and put his right arm around Antoinette's shoulders. "Were you close to Elphaba's mother?" Antoinette asked softly. Joel nodded. Antoinette squeezed his hand gently. He turned and looked at her. Antoinette's heart skipped a beat. Joel felt like he had butterflies in his stomach. Without much thinking on his part, Joel leaned in and kissed Antoinette. She was surprised at first, but then her lips warmed against his. She put her arms around his neck. Joel reached up with his left hand and touched the right side of her face. He gently pulled away and took a deep breath. Antoinette looked into his eyes, and he looked back into her's. Joel's hot breath felt good on her cheeks. After a few seconds, Joel leaned back in and kissed Antoinette again. Antoinette enjoyed the taste of him. His lips were soft and warm, and tasted sweet and salty. Joel enjoyed the feel of her lips. Her lips were soft, and she tasted sweet. After about a minute, they pulled away and sat back in their chairs, but still kept holding hands. Their hearts were pounding. They were silent for about five minutes, trying to calm down their hearts. Then Antoinette said, "That was nice, Joel." "You're welcome. I enjoyed it too!" Joel and Antoinette smiled warmly at each other. Then Antoinette asked, "Has Elphaba always had green skin?" "Yes. She was born that way." "How did it happen? I mean, I'm assuming it wasn't genetic?" "I had a vial of green liquid that I gave Elphaba's mother on the night we made love. The liquid was like a potion, and that's what made Elphaba green." "When I was growing up here at the Opera House, studying to be a ballerina, a band of gypsies came to town. And we were allowed to go see them. One of their main attractions was 'The Devil's Child'. It was a boy my age. He had a horribly deformed face, and they were beating him and cursing at him. He managed to kill the man who was guarding him, and I helped him escape. I brought him the Opera House, and hid him. He's lived here ever since. He's in love with Christine. He's a genius, Joel. He's an architect and designer. He's a composer and a magician. And he's a singer as well. He's seductive. I think he's got poor Christine under his spell…" "When you say 'deformed', what do you mean?" "The left side of his face looks normal, but the right side of his face… The skin is pink and raw. It looks like he received a third-degree burn." "Did he?" Antoinette shook her head. "No. He was born that way." "That sounds a little bit like Elphaba." "Yes, but Erik, that's his name, he can hide his disfigurement." "How?" "He wears a white, half-face mask. That covers it completely." "I wish Elphaba could do that! Life would be so much easier if she could! People wouldn't point and stare, and they wouldn't make fun of her!" Antoinette gently squeezed his hand. "How old is Elphaba?" "She's nineteen. How old is Erik?" "He's thirty." Joel and Antoinette nodded. "How did you meet Elphaba?" "We live in a place called Oz, and people looked up to me as their leader and called me 'The Wizard'. Elphaba is going to a college called Shiz University. Elphaba is very gifted with magic, and her headmistress, Madame Morrible, wrote to me and told me about her. I invited her to come meet me, and she did. And as I got to know her better, I realized that she was my daughter. It took me ten months, but I figured it out. And Elphaba and I proved it too. She has a little green bottle that belonged to her mother. I have a bottle that's exactly like it. Elphaba's bottle was the one that I had given to her mother." Antoinette nodded. Joel put his arm around her again and hugged her. Antoinette laid her head on his shoulder again, and smiled at him. He smiled back at her. They closed their eyes and huddled close together, happy to have found each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When the group reached the foyer, Glinda looked around and made sure no one was watching her. No one was, so she slipped away through the crowd. She wanted to find Raoul. She had thought him very attractive, and it'd be a nice break from Fiyero. She had noticed that Raoul had been staring intently at Christine, so she figured he'd be in Christine's dressing-room. Glinda made her way down the hall, and crashed right into Raoul, who was going in the opposite direction. "Oh I'm so sorry Mademoiselle! I didn't see you." "It's alright." "Who are you?" "I'm Glinda Gillikin. Who are you?" "Raoul de Chagny." "How old are you?" "Twenty-one. How old are you?" "Nineteen." Raoul reached up and touched the left side of Glinda's face with his right hand. Glinda batted her eyelashes. "You're very attractive Glinda." "Thank you. So are you." Raoul leaned in and kissed Glinda. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pushed her back against the wall. Glinda moaned. Raoul smiled into the kiss and ran his hands down Glinda's body. He ran his right hand up and down her left leg, silently begging her to wrap it around his waist. She gently did so, and Raoul moved in closer. He slid his tongue slowly into Glinda's mouth. She touched her tongue to his, and then felt Raoul's teeth against hers. Raoul slid his hand up Glinda's short skirt. He had tried to get Christine to make out with him like this, but she always rejected his advances. Now he had found a girl who was encouraging him. Not pushing him away. He was enjoying the feeling. Fiyero had done this with Glinda before, but she had never felt this fire stirring in her like she did now. Whenever Raoul touched her, Glinda felt like an electric shock was going through her. She enjoyed Fiyero, but this was amazing! She felt bad for cheating on Fiyero (especially like this), but she wasn't going to stop herself. Raoul's hands felt good against her skin, and he tasted _amazing!_ Raoul reached up with his left hand and stroked Glinda's golden curls. Her curls were soft like Christine's, but this felt better than touching Christine's hair. Raoul pushed his hips against Glinda's and kissed her passionately… Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming down the hall. They quickly broke away as Fiyero came into view. The look on his face said that he had seen their passionate embrace. "Glinda?" he asked hesitantly. Raoul stepped away from Glinda, and she took a step towards Fiyero. "Fiyero," she said quietly. "Please… This isn't what it looks like…" Fiyero's eyes were hard, and his voice was cold. "You were just making out with Raoul. I saw you." Fiyero drew the sword that he been carrying, and took a step towards Raoul. "So do you enjoy taking other men's girls Mr. de Chagny?" "Fiyero, please…" Glinda said quietly. Fiyero ignored her. He kept his eyes locked on Raoul's. Raoul drew his sword too. They both ignored Glinda and advanced towards each other. Raoul's blue eyes bored into Fiyero's brown ones. "I say we settle this like gentlemen Monsieur…" "Tiggular. My name is Fiyero Tiggular." "Very well, Monsieur Tiggular. Let's settle this like gentlemen." "A duel. To the death." "Yes. The winner kills the loser. And the winner gets Miss Gillikin." "Very well, Mr. de Chagny." Glinda stepped towards them. "Guys no! Don't do this!" The two men ignored her. They turned their backs on each other and took five steps each (away from each other). They turned back to face each other. Their eyes locked one more time. Hatred was blazing in both of their eyes'. Glinda flattened herself against the wall. She was scared. They all stood frozen for several seconds (although it felt like hours to Glinda). It seemed as though time itself was frozen, and was about to unleash some terrible disaster. Suddenly, Raoul lunged. Glinda screamed. But Fiyero was ready. He met Raoul, and the two were off down the hall, cursing at each other, their swords clanging. Glinda ran after them. "You're weak de Chagny! Weak!" Fiyero cried. Raoul lunged, but missed. "You're weaker than I am! You don't deserve Glinda!" "And you think you do? She was mine first!" By now, they had made it to the dormitories where the ballerinas slept. The dormitories were deserted. They continued fighting, jumping over beds and dodging each other. In the distance, they could hear Glinda screaming, "Guys stop it! I don't want one of you to kill the other!" They ignored her. Glinda ran into the room where the two were. When she got there, Fiyero knocked Raoul's sword out of his hand and knocked him onto his back onto the floor. Fiyero was about to stab him when a figure in white sailed past Fiyero and landed on top of Raoul. Glinda saw it before Fiyero did, and she ran forward and grabbed his arm. Christine was lying on top of him, shielding Raoul with her body. She was soaking wet. Fiyero lowered his sword. Raoul looked at Christine. "Why are you all wet?" "I swam across the lake in the cellar. It's a along story." Turning to Fiyero, she said, "Please don't kill Raoul!" "I won't." Fiyero said calmly. He meant it. He and Glinda backed off. Glinda put her arm around Fiyero and pulled him close. He put his word back in its sheath. Christine stood up, and then pulled Raoul to his feet. Raoul went over to where his sword was lying. He picked it up, put it back in its sheath, and went back over to Christine. She put her arm around him. The two couples looked at each other for several minutes. Then Glinda said, "I'm sorry Fiyero!" "Me too!" Raoul said quietly. "It's alright." Fiyero replied. He extended his left hand. Raoul took it in _his_ left hand, and the two men shook hands. Christine raised her eyebrows. "What happened?" Raoul shook his head. "I'll tell you later." Christine shrugged. "Okay." The four people left the dormitories. Raoul was on the left, Christine was on his right, Glinda was on her right, and Fiyero was on _her_ right. "Well," Fiyero began. "this has certainly been one Hell of a night!" Christine laughed. "Tell me about it!" Glinda stopped suddenly and gasped. She was looking at Raoul." "What?" he asked. "You're bleeding!" Raoul looked down and, sure enough, there was a small amount of blood on the collar of his jacket. With Christine's help, he slid off his jacket. There was a good-sized gash on his right shoulder, which was bleeding. There was a hole in his shirt, and crimson blood had stained the white fabric. Fiyero winced. "I'm sorry man!" Raoul shrugged. "It doesn't hurt. I didn't even see the blood until Glinda saw the blood." "Come on." Christine said quietly. "I think I have a first-aid kit in my dressing-room." The group went down the passage to Christine's dressing-room. Raoul set his jacket down on the sofa and sat down next to it. Fiyero and Glinda stood side-by-side in front of the mirror (which was now closed). Christine went over to her dresser and pulled a first-aid kit out of the bottom, right-hand drawer. She went over to Raoul and sat down on his right [his jacket was on his left]. Raoul unbuttoned his shirt and partially slid it off. Christine carefully and gently wrapped white bandages around his upper-arm and shoulder. She taped the bandages and stood up. Raoul put his shirt back on as Christine put the first-aid kit away. "Thanks Christine." Raoul said. Christine nodded. "I am sorry." Fiyero said. Raoul shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I've suffered worse." Christine sat down next to Raoul, and Glinda sat down at Christine's dressing-table. Fiyero stood next to Glinda. "What did you guys think of the show?" Christine asked. "It was wonderful!" Glinda said. Fiyero nodded. Raoul put his arm around Christine and gently squeezed her shoulders. "You snag like an angle tonight!" Christine smiled. Her clothes had almost completely dried off, but her hair was still damp. The four started talking about everything they could think of. It was pleasant, and they were happy to have found some new friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When they reached the foyer, Nessa turned to Boq and said, "Can we go find Meg? Please? She seemed really nice, and I want to talk to her." Boq smiled at her. "Sure." He gently pushed her wheelchair out of the foyer, and down the corridors to Meg's dressing-room. The door was closed, but the light was on inside. Boq knocked, and the door was opened a minute later by Meg. She smiled when she saw Boq and Nessa, and stepped aside. "Come on in guys!" Boq wheeled Nessa into the room, and Meg closed the door. "Make yourself comfortable Boq." she said, then smiled apologetically at Nessa. Nessa smiled back warmly. Boq wheeled Nessa up to the couch and sat her beside it. Then he sat down on the couch, on her left. Nessa took Boq's right hand in her left hand, and Boq squeezed her hand gently. Meg sat down at her dressing-table, across from Boq and Nessa, and crossed her legs. Suddenly, she stood up and said, "Would either of you like a glass of wine?" "No thank you." Nessa said quietly. "I'll take a glass." Boq said. Meg nodded and went over to a cooler in the corner. She bent over and pulled an unopened bottle of wine out of the cooler, and took two long-stemmed glasses down from a rack above the cooler. She set the glasses down on her dressing-table, opened the bottle of wine, poured the red liquid into two glasses, and put the lid back on the bottle. She put the bottle back in the cooler, handed a glass to Boq, and kept one for herself. "Thank you Meg." Boq said quietly, taking a sip of his wine. Meg nodded, sat back down, and re-crossed her legs. "What did you guys think of the show?" she asked. "It was wonderful!" Nessa replied. "Christine sounded beautiful!" Meg flinched slightly at Christine's name, but only Nessa noticed. Not wanting to embarrass Meg, however, she ignored it. Meg smiled at Nessa and said, "Yes Christine has finally proved herself to be very magnificent!" "Do you know who's teaching her?" Boq asked. Meg nodded. "His name is Erik Destler. He lives here at the Opera House. Mother rescued him from a band of Gypsies when they were both young. Probably when she was about my age." "How old are you?" Ness asked. "Eighteen. How old are you guys?" "I'm eighteen too. But Boq's nineteen." Boq nodded when Nessa told Meg how old he was. Meg nodded. "Mother's thirty-two now, and Erik is thirty." Nessa and Boq nodded. "How long have you guys been dating?" Meg asked. Boq and Nessa looked at each other and smiled. "We've been dating for about a year now." Nessa replied, turning back to Meg. "Glinda hooked us up at a party one night." "That's adorable!" Meg said. Nessa blushed. "Thank you." she said shyly. Then Meg said, "Are you and Elphaba close?" "Um…" Nessa said quietly. "I guess you could say that. She's taken care of me for most of my life. It's hard, though. Sometimes I feel ashamed to have a sister with green skin…" Nessa looked down at her hands, which were folded on her lap. Meg nodded sympathetically. "I can understand that." Nessa continued, "I guess I'm jealous too. Since she's The Wizard's daughter, she gets all sorts of attention now. I'm just her little, half-sister who's bound to a wheelchair and is always in the background…" Nessa trailed off. He voice was bitter. Meg looked at Boq and said, "Boq, would you mind leaving us alone for a while?" Boq nodded and stood up. "Just come to the foyer when you're done." he said to Nessa. She nodded. Turning to Meg he said, "Thanks again for the wine." Meg nodded, and Boq left the room, softly closing the door behind him. Meg picked up Boq's empty glass, set it on her dressing-table, and sat down next to Nessa. Meg gently placed her right hand on Nessa's left arm. Nessa looked up at her. "I know how you feel." Meg said quietly. "You do?" Meg nodded. "I'm jealous of Christine. Mother's been working for Erik for fourteen years now, and she hasn't gotten so much as a 'Thank you' for everything she's done. I want to be the star, but Erik won't coach me. He loves Christine. Everything he does is for her. It's always been that way…" Meg trailed off bitterly. She looked down at the floor. Nessa could see tears in her eyes. She took Meg's hand. "You love him, don't you?" Meg looked at her. "Who?" "Erik." Meg stood up and went over to her dressing-table. Her arms were folded across her chest. Two tears leaked from her eyes and rolled slowly down her face. The two girls were quiet for a minute. Then Meg slowly turned back to Nessa and said, "Yes. I love Erik." "Does he know?" Meg shook her head. "No. I was going to tell him, but then he fell for Christine. And there's no point in telling him now…" Nessa slowly wheeled herself over to Meg. "Does anyone know? Does anyone know that you love him?" "Only you." "What's Erik like?" Meg smiled. "He's sweet. He's got a hasty temper sometimes, but he's sweet. He's a very passionate man too. He's got a voice like an angle. He's a composer and magician. He plays piano. He's really attractive…" Meg blushed. Nessa smiled. "What does he look like?" "He's two feet taller than me. He has _beautiful_ brown eyes. He's white, he has short, brown hair, and he has long, slender fingers. He's light on his feet, and thin in a masculine sort of way. He's muscular. I wan to tell him how I feel, but I can't…" "How do you feel? _Exactly?_" Meg was silent for a couple minutes. Then she began to sing. "Hands touch. Eyes meet. Sudden silence. Sudden heat. Hearts leap in a giddy whirl. He could be that boy. I'm not that girl. Don't dream too far. Don't lose sight of who you are. Don't remember that rush of joy. He could be that boy, but I'm not that girl. Every so often we long to steal to the land of what-might-have-been. But that doesn't soften the ache we feel when reality sets back in. Blithe smile. Lithe limb. She who's winsome, she wins him. Brown hair with a gentle curl. That's the girl he chose, and Heaven knows I'm not that girl. Don't wish. Don't start. Wishing only wounds the heart. I wasn't born for the rose and pearl. There's a girl I know. He loves her so. I'm not that girl." While Meg sang, she paced up and down her dressing-room. Nessa followed Meg with her eyes. Tears streamed down Meg's face while she sang, and she was choked up when she finished. Nessa thought that Meg sounded beautiful! "I'm sorry Meg!" Nessa said quietly. Meg nodded. "It's okay. Christine and I are best friends, though. So it's hard. But so far, she hasn't guessed…" "Do you talk to Erik a lot?" "I used to. Mother would go see him every day, and she sometimes still does, and I used to go with her. I don't now, though." "What did you guys talk about?" "Lots of stuff. He'd come watch me dance in the shows, but he doesn't now. He thought I danced well. He told me once that he wanted to help me rise to fame. But then Christine came along, and everything changed. Everything he did, he did for her. He only came to see the shows to see her. Christine rose to fame, but I stayed at the bottom…" "Do you think about him a lot?" Meg nodded. "All the time… I dream about him too…" Meg blushed again. "What do you dream?" "I dream that he comes to me at night, and he tells me that he's sorry. And he holds me and tells me that he loves me…" Nessa gently reached out and took Meg's hand. "You should tell him." Meg looked at her. "What?" "You should tell Erik that you love him." "I can't! He'll never love me back!" "You'll never know until you try." Nessa looked into Meg's eyes, and Meg looked back into Nessa's. Meg slowly nodded. "You're right. I should tell him!" "Come on." Nessa replied. Meg opened the door of her dressing-room, gently pushed Nessa through, turned off the light, and shut the door. Then she wheeled Nessa down the deserted hallways to the foyer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Meg and Nessa reached the foyer, they say Boq standing there. It was almost dawn. Boq went over to them as they heard the sound of footsteps. They turned and saw The Wizard and Madame Giry coming down the stairs, hand-in-hand. The couple came over o Meg, Nessa, and Boq. Meg grinned at her mother, and Madame Giry blushed. The Wizard smiled and squeezed her hand. They heard more footsteps, and Fiyero, Glinda, Raoul, and Christine came into the foyer. Raoul wasn't wearing his jacket. There was a hole in the right sleeve of shirt, and there was blood stains on the edges of the hole. There were bandages wrapped around his arm and shoulder. Christine's hair was unbraided and damp, and the flowers were gone. When the group approached, they looked first at Raoul, then at Christine. "What happened?" Madame Giry asked. The four looked at each other, and then shook their heads. "It's a _long_ story!" Raoul said. Madame Giry shrugged. Then there were more footsteps, and Elphaba appeared. Erik was beside her. He had taken off his cloak and shirt, and was wearing a white, puffy, button-up shirt. His mask was gone. Elphaba wasn't wearing her hat, and her hair was loose. Madame Giry, Meg, Christine, Nessa, The Wizard, and Glinda all gasped. The couple stopped when they reached the group. Erik wrapped his right arm around Elphaba's waist and pulled her close. Meg stiffened. Her heart sank. Erik had relinquished his hold on Christine, but he had fallen for Elphaba. Nessa bit her lip. The Wizard and Madame Giry smiled. Glinda's mouth fell open. "You guys are lovers now!?" she asked in disbelief. Elphaba smiled and nodded. Glinda flung her arms around Elphaba's neck and hugged her. "Oh Elphie!" she cried. "I _told_ you you'd find someone!" Elphaba laughed. Erik smiled at her. Meg looked at Erik. She searched his eyes. He looked at Elphaba the way he used to look at Christine… The way she looked at him… Meg couldn't take it anymore. She turned and ran, tears welling up in her eyes. "Meg!" Nessa called. Meg kept running. She headed for her dressing-room. Meg ran to her dressing-room. She slammed the door shut behind her and collapsed on the floor. She grabbed a pillow off the sofa and screamed into it. "Erik! Erik! No! No!" She sobbed into the pillow. Her heart was broken. Meg stayed like that for a good five minutes, whispering Erik's name over and over, and sobbing quietly. Suddenly, Meg felt a hand on her shoulder. She started and looked up. Elphaba was kneeling beside her. Meg's eyes went cold and hatred surged up inside of her. The green girl was looking at her with gentle sympathy. Meg pushed Elphaba away, stood up, and turned her back on her. She folded her arms across her chest. Behind her, Meg heard Elphaba stand up. "Meg…" she said quietly. With one swift movement, Meg turned around and slapped Elphaba. It took Elphaba a minute to regain her composure. Then she turned back to Meg and said, "Why do you hate me? I didn't even know you existed before tonight!" "Just like Erik didn't know _you_ existed before tonight! And yet, he took you to bed with him!" "What does Erik have to do with anything?" "Oh don't be naïve Elphaba!" "What are you talking about?" Meg exploded. "I love him! I love Erik! And, somehow, you seduced him and got him to sleep with you!" Elphaba was indignant. "_I_ seduced Erik!? _I_ seduced Erik!? He seduced _me_! He sang that song to me on the roof…" Meg interrupted her. "What song?" "I think it's called 'The Music of the Night'." Meg chuckled quietly. "What?" Elphaba asked. "Erik composed that song several years ago. When I was six, to be exact." "Did he compose it for you?" "Yes. It was a lullaby for me. Our own personal lullaby. Mother never knew. It wasn't until I was thirteen that I realized what the words meant. But by then Christine had come along…" "Wasn't he eighteen?" "Yes. He would always come, sit by my bed, hold my hand, and sing to me. He never laid a hand on me! He's a gentleman!" Meg glared at Elphaba, guessing her thoughts. Elphaba humbly nodded. "I would have become the star, and maybe won Erik's heart, if it hadn't been for Christine… And now you've gone and taken him from me…" "I'm sorry Meg. I didn't know that you loved him." Meg shook her head and turned away. "Meg, I…" Elphaba began. "Go away." Meg said sharply. Elphaba turned, and Meg heard her open and close the door. A minute later, the door opened and closed again. Meg stood there, her eyes closed. She felt someone come up behind her and slowly put their arms around her. Meg didn't open her eyes. She knew who it was. She could smell him. He smelled like exotic spices. He had never been like this with her before. He had been warm and friendly, but he'd always kept his distance. "Meg?" Erik said quietly. "Yeah?" "We need to talk." Meg turned around in his arms and kissed him. Meg moaned and melted against him. She had dreamed about kissing him for years, but she had never thought that those dreams would come true. Erik was taken aback when Meg kissed him. He had just found out from Elphaba that Meg loved him. She had hid her feelings well. Through all the years, Erik had never even guessed that Meg had deep feelings for him. Erik gave in to the touch of her lips for about a minute, and then suddenly pushed her away. He held her at arm's length. Meg felt dizzy from the sudden loss of him. "Erik…" she whispered. "No, Meg. I'm sorry. But I don't have feelings like that for you." "You love Elphaba…" Meg said bitterly. Erik sighed. "I'm sorry Meg. I didn't know that you had feelings like that for me. I thought that you thought of me as a brother." Meg shook her head. "I did it first, but then I fell in love with you…" Meg looked into his eyes, and she suddenly felt very tender towards Erik. She took his left hand in her right hand and gently brushed her lips against his knuckles. "What would Antoinette think?" he asked softly. "She thinks of me as her son. And you're her daughter." "Why would she think of you as her son? She's only two years older than you! You two have been together for fourteen years!" "Meg," Erik said sharply, pulling his hand back. "I don't love you. I love Elphaba. I only think of you as my little sister." "You used to sing to me and hold my hand…" "I sang to you like a guy would sing to his little sister." Meg turned away from him. Erik could see the tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Meg! I'll do something for you, though. To make it up to you." Meg turned back to him. "What?" "I'll put in a good word for you. And I'll coach you." "You will!?" There was a glimmer of hope in Meg's eyes. Erik nodded. "Yes. Christine will be leaving with Raoul. So I'll need someone to coach." "What about Elphaba?" "She'll be going home. God knows if I'll ever see her again…" Erik trailed off. He sounded sad. Meg gently placed a hand on his arm. He looked at her. "But you guys love each other." "I know. But I'm not making her stay in the cellars with me!" "Does she want to go?" "It doesn't matter if she wants to go or not. I'll make her go." Meg nodded. "Come on." she said quietly. "We should go back to the foyer." Erik nodded, and the two left Meg's dressing-room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

An hour later, the eleven people were standing in the foyer, saying their final good-byes. Elphaba had her hat back on, and Erik was wearing his mask. Erik had helped Elphaba rebraid her hair. Erik was wearing his black evening jacket and his cloak. Raul had put his jacket back on. Raoul had re-braided Christine's hair, and put the flowers back in it. The Wizard was wearing his hat again. The Wizard pulled Madame Giry into his arms and kissed her gently. She blushed and hugged him. Raoul hugged Glinda, and Fiyero hugged Christine. Then Glinda and Christine hugged. Meg hugged Nessa, and then Boq. Elphaba and Meg hugged. Erik pulled Elphaba into his arms and hugged her tightly. Elphaba kissed him gently. Madame Giry, Erik, Raoul, Christine, and Meg stood with their backs to the grand staircase, and Elphaba, Fiyero, Glinda, Nessa, Boq, and The Wizard all stood with their backs to the door. "I hope we meet again someday!" Madame Giry said. Erik, Raoul, Christine, and Meg all nodded. "I hope we do too!" The Wizard replied. Elphaba, Fiyero, Glinda, Nessa, and Boq all nodded. They all turned around and walked out the doors of the Opera House. There were final hugs and good-byes, and then Elphaba, Fiyero, Glinda, Nessa, Boq, and The Wizard all went down the ramp. They all stopped at the bottom of the ramp and waved. Erik, Christine, Raoul, Madame Giry, and Meg all waved back. Then Elphaba, Fiyero, Glinda, Nessa, Boq, and The Wizard turned and walked down the street, and Erik, Christine, Raoul, Madame Giry, and Meg all turned and went back inside the Opera House.


End file.
